Muffin Aftermath
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Timmy and Wanda have a late-night talk about all the events following the magic muffin incident. Some mindless Timmy and Wanda fluff set shortly after AbraCatastrophe.


A/N: Okay, for those of you who have read some of my stories, you may have guessed by now that fluff is my specialty. Fluffy one-shots. Sometimes I wish I could offer you guys more than that, but I guess if it aint broken, don't fix it. So this one was a request by my good buddy, Candy. This takes place a few hours after Hope you guys enjoy yet another fluffy one-shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents

Little ten-year-old Timmy Turner lived a fairly normal life. He went to a fairly normal elementary school, had fairly normal friends, and came home everyday to his fairly normal (if not a bit eccentric) parents. Tonight, he was absolutely exhausted and was sleeping in his fairly normal room. However, much like his day today, something not-so-fairly-normal was hovering a few feet from his bed: quite possibly the only crazily abnormal thing about little Timmy's life.

His Godmother floated quietly nearby, making absolutely no sound; just staring affectionately at the bundle of blankets that contained her only godson. She was beginning to notice that she'd been keeping the same faint smile on her face for quite some time now, but she couldn't help it. She was so unbelievably proud of Timmy and everything he'd accomplished earlier that day. Having something as powerful as the rule-free muffin was a _huge_ responsibility, especially for someone so young, but she thought Timmy rose beautifully to the occasion. Of course, he made a few mistakes with it, but he managed to take a stand and fix his mistake himself, and that was all she cared about. While Timmy still relied on her and Cosmo for so many things, she was beginning to notice that he was slowly learning to do things himself rather than demanding that they fix it all with the wave of their wands.

She reached her hand out toward the bed, but hesitated. Something in her wanted to gently shake Timmy's shoulder and tell him how much his actions today meant to her, but she couldn't bring herself to wake him at the sound of his soft, rhythmic breathing.

Almost as if on cue, Timmy let out a small groan, turned over, and opened his eyes tiredly.

"Wanda? Is it morning already?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost three, Timmy," she whispered back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..."

Timmy offered an innocent smile. "Nah, it's not your fault. I had a hard time falling asleep tonight. What are _you_ doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep either…" she answered. "I was just… thinking. About today…"

"Oh…" Timmy hung his head slightly at this. Clearly, Wanda was disappointed in him for everything that happened. Sure he kept Cosmo and Wanda a secret for a whole year, but that was barely by the skin of his nose. And they trusted him with the magic muffin… He completely blew that trust. He let so many people get a hold of it, and so many things went wrong… Both Bippy _and _Crocker managed to change the course of history in seconds, and worst of all, he let his godparents, the only people who probably cared more about him than anyone else on earth, get hurt. Somehow their screams were still ringing in his ears, and he imagined they wouldn't leave his head anytime soon.

Wanda's smile quickly faded into a frown. "Timmy? What's wrong?" Through the darkness, Wanda could make out tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry about everything that went wrong today… I tried _so hard_ to just handle this _one_ responsibility right and I couldn't even do that. I didn't deserve that muffin and I don't deserve you guys. I wouldn't blame you if you both went back to Fairyworld to get a new godkid…" Timmy hung his head a bit more and wipes his tears away quickly. After all, boys didn't cry, he reminded himself. He jumped a little and looked up when he felt her arms wrap comfortingly around his shoulders.

"Timmy," she began softly. "I didn't bend over backwards to make it through the Fairy Academy just to give up on you for making a mistake." Timmy sniffled a bit.

"This is a _huge_ mistake though, Wanda. I changed the entire world _twice_! Crocker forced me to tell my parents about you and worst of all…" Timmy took a deep breath before continuing. "W-Worst of all… because of _my_ mistake, you and Cosmo got hurt. You have no reason to stay with a kid like me…" Timmy sniffed and wiped his eyes again.

Wanda sighed, searching her brain for the correct words to cheer Timmy up. After thinking it over a bit, she finally spoke.

"Timmy… do you know why Cosmo and I decided to become godparents in the first place?"

Timmy scrunched his mouth to the side in thought. He'd never really thought about that before. Sighing a bit, he shook his head. Wanda pulled him a bit closer as she continued.

"We never really had what you have, sweetie… Parents that love and care about you, good friends—"

"Don't forget an evil babysitter who cares WAY less than they care altogether," he added bitterly. Wanda frowned again.

"Regardless, you still have a lot of people that _do _care about you and… Well, that was something that we started talking about. Having a family and getting to share our lives with people we cared about. Loving someone like our own until we decided we were ready to have a baby, you know…"

Timmy tilted his head to the side. Was she _really _comparing watching someone as high maintenance as him to having a child of her own? He frowned again.

"You probably would have been better off waiting for a baby of your own," he muttered. "I'll bet it would listen to you, be more careful, and not disobey you like I do…"

Wanda opened her mouth to make another speech, but decided a few simple words were enough. "You're my only godson, Timmy. I love you."

It was as if Timmy had never expected the words to be sincerely directed at him, judging by the look on his face. His mouth was hanging open slightly in disbelief. How could she still love him and want to stick around after what he did?

"I'm proud of how you handled your mistake today. You're ten, hon. Mistakes are going to happen. But how you face the problem and handle it is what really matters. You've really learned a lot from us and finally put it to good use, and isn't that ultimately what any parents want for their children?" Timmy tried desperately to fight back a smile, to no avail. He reached over and gave his godmother an enormous hug.

"That was pretty mushy, but for some reason it made me feel better anyway. Thanks." Timmy beamed up at her before letting out a small yawn.

"Aaaalright, that's enough of that. Go back to sleep, you've had a big day, sport." Timmy smiled again as Wanda tucked him in. She raised her wand, ready to go rejoin Cosmo in the fishbowl until Timmy spoke up again.

"Oh, and Wanda?"

"Yes, Timmy?"

"I love you too."


End file.
